


Stick to the Science

by puppydragons



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydragons/pseuds/puppydragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima tries out for the football team to impress a certain blonde cheerleader with expected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick to the Science

“You've got to be kiddin' me Cos, this is the dumbest idea you've come up with yet!” Sarah was laughing too hard for Cosmia's liking.

“Just shut up and hold my glasses,” she wasn't going to have anymore of Sarah's protests.

Shoving her horn-rimmed spectacles into her friend's hands, all 5'4'' of Cosima Niehaus marched defiantly onto the football field.

The cheerleaders were warming up for their practice. Many of them paused when they caught sight of Cosima, who gave them a quick nod in response. She strut confidently to the end of the line of teenage boys on the field.

“Uh, cheerleading practice is that way,” one of them mentioned to her.

“I'm here to try out for quarterback,” she replied.

She heard scoffs, but Cosima ignored them.

By the bleachers, a small crowd had gathered to watch the football tryouts. A boy with glasses appeared by Sarah's side, out of breath from rushing out of class.

“Sarah,” he breathed, “She can't seriously be doing this?!”

“Yep, you better believe it, Scott, she is. I hope you have a camera ready.”

Scott whipped out his smartphone, his eyebrows still arched in disbelief.

Back on the field, the captain of the football team, Paul Dierden, outlined what the new tryouts would have to do. One by one, they followed his lead.

When it was Cosima's turn, she got herself ready in position. The crowd and cheerleaders were watching her. She made note that a particular blonde-haired one saw her.

Her tryout started and she got the football in hand. As she was about to throw it, all 200 pounds of Paul Dierden pummeled her to the ground. Cosima felt the wind knocked out of her and the world became dizzying and black. She heard shouts but they became increasingly faint and distant.

“Oh my GOD!” a high pitched voice assaulted Cosima's ears, jolting her awake.

“Keep it down, we've got a wounded soldier here,” a familiar sassy voice responded.

“I got here as soon as I got your text! I can't believe what happened. Is she ok?!” Cosima finally recognized Alison's worrying voice.

“Does it look like she's ok? Paul completely knocked her out! And he didn't even have the decency to stay and check on her.” 

Cosima couldn't help grinning, hearing Felix defend her. She cracked her eyes open, finding it hard to focus.

“She's awake!” Alison gasped.

“You feelin' alright, four eyes?” Sarah slipped Cosima's glasses onto the bridge of her nose.

“Ugh,” Cosima groaned, her head felt like it was splitting in half, “What happened to me?”

“Doctor said it was a dislocated shoulder and possible concussion,” Scott answered her in an agitated voice.

Cosima squinted at her friends crowded around her. She only just realized she was lying in a bed at the school nurse's office.

“Bloody hell, you don't think she has amnesia?” Sarah commented in concern, “Eh, Cos, what's my name?”

Cosima squinted at her, “Might you be... the Wicked Witch of the West?”

“No, I'm Glinda the Good,” Sarah deadpanned.

“You're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy,” Felix quipped, and they erupted into laughter.

“This isn't funny guys! She really has amnesia!” Alison said in alarm.

“Yeah, where am I going to find another geek monkey to do my homework for free?” Sarah noted.

“Perhaps Scotty could take up the charge,” Felix eyed the bespectacled boy, who only blinked in response.

“Calm down guys, I remember everyone: Scott, Sarah, Felix, and even you, Alison.”

Her friends sighed in relief.

“So tell me something I don't actually know, did I end up making the team?”

The group erupted into laughter again.

“Hell no, Cos, thank god you didn't. Stick to the science Cos, stick to the science,” Sarah slapped her knee between laughs.

“The next time you think it's a good idea to put yourself in mortal danger just to impress some girl, make sure you tell me first,” Alison scolded the dreadlocked girl.

“Ok Mom,” Cosima replied cheekily.

“And I can't believe no one told me about this until she got hurt,” Alison continued, ignoring the jab.

“Well that would ruin all the fun, wouldn't it?” Sarah snickered.

“I was so worried...” Alison erupted into tears. Felix took her in his arms to give her a reassuring hug. 

“Eh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything...” a voice that made Cosima perk up graced the room, “I just wanted to see if Cosima is ok.”

“Your girl is here,” Sarah mouthed at Cosima before turning to the cheerleader, “Actually, we were just on our way out. You can have a word with her in _private_.”

The group shuffled awkwardly out of the room, with Alison giving Cosima worried glances and Felix and Sarah winking suggestively at her. Scott gave her an ok sign before quietly closing the door.

The tall, blonde cheerleader approached Cosima's bed sheepishly.

“Hey Delphine,” Cosima tried to greet her casually by giving her a wave, but winced in pain at the movement.

Delphine rushed to her side, taking Cosima's hand in her own, “Your arm...”

“Yeah, just a dislocated shoulder, no biggie,” Cosima tried her keep her cool.

Delphine bit her lip in response. 

Cosima broke the silence, “Well, I'm glad you're not mad at me for making a fool of myself.”

“I was worried, but I felt like it wasn't my place to stop you,” Delphine's bright, expressive eyes met Cosima's, betraying the sincerity of her emotions.

“I can help you take notes in bio. You know, since you're injured.”

“You mean like, be study buddies?” Cosima was suddenly extra glad to have the other girl in her biology class. 

“Well...” Delphine fished her phone from her pockets, “Why don't we exchange contact info?”

Cosima grinned so wide it hurt her face as they exchanged phone numbers.

“Now that I have your number, can we go out on a date sometime too?” Cosima hoped she could laugh it off as a joke if she got rejected.

Delphine ran her fingers through her hair nervously, “Yeah, we can if you want. We can go out sometime. Just text me the details.”

They eyed each other, both grinning ear to ear before their moment was broken by rapping on the door.

“Cosima, hate to break it to ya, but your parents are here to pick you up,” Sarah's voice made it through the door.

“Well, I guess that's my cue to leave.” Delphine helped Cosima out of bed and she hobbled towards the door.

The two exchanged longing glances before they parted. Cosima leaned on Sarah for support as they made their way down the hall.

“Well what was that about, monkey?” Sarah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Did you get the girl?”

“Yup,” Cosima's smile said it all.

Her parents approached them with hurried footsteps.

“Maybe I should try out for the football team too,” Scott mused.

“Oh hell no, you stick to the science too, Scotty.”

The rest of the group erupted into protests and laughter, and Cosima laughed along with them.


End file.
